moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tiff or Nick
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dustbin Beaver page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 09:47, September 24, 2012 No I SAID NO! Reply I don't understand what you mean. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, no, you aren't becoming an admin. I know how to add chat icons myself. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, don't set up frame work using the Moshi Monsters Wiki namespace. Your template group is not official, and therefore does not need it. This is a first warning. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::And, please don't use articles to advertise your guide. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:56, September 28, 2012 (UTC) LE Please come on chat - rainbowdashfan123 Trying to figure out what's in that moshling egg???? Do you know? Good Job Hello. Just saying, I love your Mega Moshling Guide. It could really help others! Keep up the good work. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I know. But I cannot make u Admin! PLZ STOP ASKING ME! Xcuz me but on ur moshling guide, it has rocky's crazy Daizy down as blue, but its pink. If you don't believe me, check daddycraigie's one. 07:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply We don't need rotating Chat Mods, and we're already having enough work with upkeep as it is. I might consider the latter two after things settle down and the current admins gain some more experience. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey What did I tell you about putting things into Moshi Monsters Wiki space without a crat's consent? You're not the one making the decisions for the Wiki. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and consider this a second warning. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey If you plan on adding any templates or Infoboxes to pages, could you run them by me first? I'd like to know what's going on pages. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Okay... Tiff or Nick (talk) 04:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Again, could you tell me before adding templates to pages? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 07:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Thank you for reporting the user. The situation has been dealt with. If you see any more vandalism, please contact Me or another Admin via Talk Page. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 20:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I have noticed on your userpage though. It is the one of the Wiki's rules that you are not allowed to create your own templates. I'm afraid you'll have to remove them. Sefelic 3D (talk) 20:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, it's not against the rules to make your own, it's just that you started adding them to pages and in the Moshi Monsters Wiki-space without contacting the admins about it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Congrats! You have been granted Rollback rights from Abce, due to your great attitude against vandalism. Keep up the good work, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the rollback position. It makes undoing vandalism a lot easier with just one click. Tiff or Nick (talk) 21:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Can You Fix It Please I did a Toots one and its very bad only the picture is great can you please fix it thanks. Tiff help me make coloums i can't i accidently did something wrong sorry on the mega moshling guide please tell me how to make coloums please. You have forgotten prickles the tickle prickle on your moshling guide. Birbyman